Meeting You Was Fate
by atsushhi
Summary: Kuroko never thought the internet could be such a wonderful place.


**Meeting You Was Fate**

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Mention of AoKise

**Pairing:** Kagami x Kuroko; Aomine x Kise

**Summary:** Kuroko never thought the internet could be such a wonderful place.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the sloppy title, I'm no good ._.  
This fic was born from a prompt on Tumblr from oshisageru :3  
This was supposed to be way _way_ smaller, but my hands can't stop when we're talking about OTP fluff... ._. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kuroko never thought the internet could be such a wonderful place.

What started off as a joke, just because Kise-kun insisted that he should make an account on those meet-new-people-online websites, came to be a thing he enjoyed every day, even if he himself wasn't much of an Internet addict. He thought the computers were useful for school, for work and nothing else; there were more interesting things to do, like basketball, in his opinion.

After Kise-kun had told him that he had met a wonderful guy online who told him the most beautiful things and played basketball, Kuroko got curious and thought, _why not?_

The blond helped him make an account, under the nickname of _vanillalover11_ (easy, he thought to himself), choose a good icon (he chose a puppy) and write a good description:

_I'm small and not many people notice me, but my heart is bigger than you think and I'm ready for new experiences. Send me a message, let's talk!_

(Kuroko thought this was way too strange, but he complied – he could change it whenever).

The two boys searched for someone interesting, that would be just _Kurokocchi's type_, and it wasn't too long until someone caught Kuroko's attention.

The icon had a little tiger sitting next to something that looked like a basket ball and had the words "Tiger Power" written on it with red. Kuroko thought this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and thus, this person would certainly be friendly and a good company. When they clicked on its profile, Kuroko was even more sure he would definitely like to talk with this person, who had the nickname _HotTiger4U_:

_I'm a hot tiger ready to comfort you on the cold nights, so don't be shy and say something! I can assure you won't be disappointed! ;-)_

Kise was laughing his ass off with this description, but Kuroko didn't really mind: he was going to speak with this person.

* * *

On the first week, things were a bit awkward, as Kuroko had never done something like this and, apparently, the other boy, whose name was Kagami-kun (his first name was Taiga, thus the _tiger_ pun), hadn't either. After some talk, Kuroko got to know that this Kagami-kun had been tricked by his best friend and was forced to speak to people on that website, just like himself. The blue haired boy thought this situation was just hilarious, because what was the probability of him finding someone on the same situation as himself?

He learned that Kagami-kun played basketball too, he even called himself a "basketball idiot" for playing, thinking and talking about the sport all the time; he liked to eat, like, _real eat_ – he could eat a whole tray of hamburgers and still be hungry (that would be a lot of expenses, Kuroko thought); he hated dogs to death and loved cats with his whole being (that made Kuroko a bit sad, but he was sure Kagami-kun would like Nigou as much as he liked him); and his dream was to be the number 1 basketball player of Japan.

This detail made a small smile appear on Kuroko's lips. "Really, a basketball idiot."

* * *

On the second week, Kagami-kun was already a big friend to Kuroko – even if they had never met one another before. They shared a lot of things about basketball between each other – their favourite players, their favourite games, their favourite seasons and plays – and got to the conclusion that they shared a _lot_ in common, more than Kuroko would have imagined when they first spoke to each other. Kuroko often thought to himself that it wouldn't be so bad if they were actually acquaintances in real life – it would actually be fun even.

Kagami told him he had lived in America before and that basketball there was slightly different from the Japanese basketball – rougher play, taller people and newer experiences. Kuroko wished he could be able to see one of those plays outside of TV, and Kagami told him that, if one day they actually got to know each other personally, he would take Kuroko with himself to America and would show him those games. Kuroko's heart melted a little with those words and he slept so very well that night.

* * *

After a month of conversations non-stop through the computer (Kise was getting a bit worried about Kuroko, but the blue haired assured him everything was okay), Kuroko was floating on cloud nine almost literally: he had found a true friend, someone who understood him and whom he could talk about a lot of things without being worried, because he knew Kagami-kun would understand and even support him.

Until their conversation asked to know about love and romantic relationships.

It all started because the first thing Kagami-kun told Kuroko at the end of that day was that he was "tired and lonesome". Kuroko asked him if he was just feeling lovesick (it was meant as a joke), and Kagami answered him with his caps lock key turned on and words that made no sense whatsoever. Kuroko found that situation a bit funny and even cute and just kept on teasing him, asking who was the lucky one and when would he be planning on confessing to the girl. After many sentences that made no sense, Kagami finally explained that his day had been a bit tiresome and that he felt lonely because his best friend had found a boyfriend and wasn't keeping him company lately.

"…wasn't your best friend a boy?", Kuroko asked, to which Kagami answered _yes_.

So his friend was gay, just like Kise-kun. That was interesting.

From then on, the conversation just kept on getting interesting by the minute: Kuroko found out that Kagami-kun was a _very_ shy person around girls, so he had never had a girlfriend before (_I only need basketball to live well!_, he had said), nor had he found his perfect boy just yet, so he had never dated anyone before. In Kuroko's head, Kagami was the cutest thing ever at that moment – a big guy with a soft heart.

Then it was Kuroko's time to answer the same question, and Kagami got the same answer – he wanted to meet the one person who would make his heart flutter and his head spin, and that encounter hadn't happened yet (or so he thought).

Kuroko learned that Kagami just wanted someone who would play basketball with him, who would spend the day cuddling and kissing and that kept him company the rest of his life (so romantic, Kuroko thought). His fingers slipped and he also said that Kuroko seemed the kind of person who would want to do those things too, and the blue haired giggled a little when a lot of _I'm sorry_'s and _don't mind me_'s came after that. Really, Kagami-kun was such a dummy.

That night, Kuroko fell asleep a bit later than usual, thinking if he would truly want to do those things, and how it would feel if it was Kagami-kun doing it with him.

* * *

When they hit the two months "anniversary" (Kagami even congratulated him), Kuroko was sure of two things:

1\. Kagami was the cutest thing he had ever (almost) met;

2\. He was completely in love with someone he had never met, and that was worrying him.

The blue haired asked Kise-kun for advice, as he was now dating the guy he had met on the internet, and the only thing Kise managed to do at first was cling to him and cry while saying that "his Kurokocchi was growing up to be a real man".

(Really, Kise-kun was such a drama queen sometimes).

After all the bawling, the blond finally told him what he was so afraid of hearing: "If you're really in love with this Kagami guy, the only thing you have to do is meet him in real life and be sure of what you feel. When I met Aominecchi for the first time, I knew I loved him the same or even more than before."

Kuroko didn't really know what was that he was afraid of – if he would be disappointed after seeing Kagami-kun for the first time, or if Kagami-kun would be disappointed after seeing _him_ for the first time.

He was so afraid, he really liked Kagami-kun, more than he ever thought he would like someone he had never met, and he really didn't want to mess things up at this point.

That night, Kuroko proposed Kagami a real life encounter, telling him he really wanted to meet him after two months of talking every day, but that he was okay if Kagami-kun didn't want to meet him at all – he understood.

After a long 20 minutes of waiting, Kagami finally replied.

"Okay. Where would you like to meet?"

* * *

They agreed on meeting on the nearest public park next Sunday afternoon, at 3 o'clock. Kagami would be wearing a red t-shirt who had the words "GO TIGER" written (it was a decent t-shirt, Kagami had assured him). Kuroko told the other boy he would be wearing a blue hoodie with a puppy drawn on the back (it wasn't a real puppy, Kuroko had assured Kagami). They would be meeting on the basketball court, that way it wouldn't be difficult to spot each other.

Needless to say, Kuroko didn't sleep an inch the night before their meeting.

* * *

On Sunday, Kuroko was completely out of it. While taking a bath, his mother had to call out to him three times, because he was on the shower for an hour already. At lunch time, he didn't really eat much, mostly because he accidently switched his food with Nigou's and had a plate of dog food in front of him for half an hour. When he was going out, he almost got out of the house with a slipper on the right foot and a basketball shoe on the left one.

He was so hopeless, that _so_ wasn't him.

When he finally got to the park, hands sweating and heart beating like crazy, he took his time getting to the basketball court, so he could calm himself down a bit.

His head was a complete mess, and his insecurities were resurfacing: what if Kagami-kun didn't like what he saw? What if he would never see him the same way he saw him? What if he was just a pervert who was trying to get advantage of him, who wanted to kidnap him and sell his organs? What if this was all a bad joke from Kise-kun and Kagami-kun didn't even _actually_ exist? Right, he was too good to be true…

He was ready to take a 180 degree turn and go back home cry his sorrow away when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. A strong, sweaty hand. He had the urge to close his eyes and just run away, but the deep voice that came from behind him didn't let him go.

"Kuroko? You're Kuroko, right?"

The blue haired turned around and his eyes opened widely: there he was, a boy with a red t-shirt with the words "GO TIGER". There he was, a boy with red hair, red eyes, and the most…strange eyebrows Kuroko had ever seen. He was tall, so Kuroko had to look up, but his body was just like Kuroko had imagined before: strong, well-built, just like a basketball player had to be. And he blushing. He was so cute, Kuroko thought.

His voice didn't want to come out at first, but when it finally came out, Kuroko's heart fluttered a little. "Yes, I'm Kuroko. And you must be—"

"Yeah, I'm Kagami, nice to meet you! Wow, just…wow, I mean…I didn't think you were this…beautiful… I mean, no! No, not beautiful, this wasn't what I wanted to say! Damn, why am I such an idiot… I'm sorry, you're just so—"

Kuroko didn't let the red haired boy finish his rambling – he just hugged him by his waist and _breathed him_. He needed this, he needed to be sure that this wasn't a dream, nor a joke, not even a pervert trying to kidnap him. Kagami-kun was real, was there, and was _perfect_.

"I'm so glad…you're real, Kagami-kun." That came out as a whisper, he really was in the verge of tears, but he knew Kagami-kun had listened to him, because he hugged him back and whispered a "of course I'm real, _baka_".

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but Kuroko didn't really mind. Until people were staring at them and Kagami had the brilliant idea of taking them both to the basketball court. Kuroko agreed.

When they sat on the bench in front of the court, their hands brushed for a slight second and they both blushed profusely.

"Really, Kagami-kun surely made me change a lot." That moment Kuroko's hands were far most interesting than the person on his right side.

"Oh really? You have no idea what I've been through this morning! I didn't sleep an inch, and that Ahomine even came to my house to make me more nervous, saying our date would be a disaster and that you would be disappointed by my appearance… Really, what a best friend I got myself…"

Kuroko's mind stopped on the word "date". What?

"Kagami-kun, is this a date?"

Kagami seemed furious. "Of course this is a d— Ohh, wait. No, no, this isn't a date! I-I mean, only if you don't—"

"Yes, I want this to be a date, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's heart had just skipped a beat and he really wondered if this really wasn't a dream.

They looked at each other for a moment, and Kagami finally had the courage to take Kuroko's hand in his. "Then…mind if we go for an ice-cream?"

Kuroko was sure he had never felt happier in his entire life.

* * *

The next three months were a real roller coaster on Kuroko's life. He experienced love for the first time, and he couldn't have asked for a better partner. Kagami was sweet, gentle and everything Kuroko had imagined and wanted. Their first kiss happened at Kagami's house, on his couch, when Kuroko visited it for the first time (and not the last). It was slow, sloppy and their teeth made a mess, but it was oh ever so gentle. Kagami was big and kind of clumsy, but his hands and all his being were gentle and sweet. They shared many kisses that afternoon, all because Kagami-kun said they needed to "improve". Not that Kuroko really minded.

He also found out that Kise-kun's boyfriend, Aomine-kun, was actually Kagami-kun's best friend, and he really started to believe in fate.

Until he saw Kagami and Aomine interact with each other – he swore to himself he would never, _ever_ again agree on a double date with Kise-kun. How could two people who were _constantly_ arguing be best friends, Kuroko had no idea.

Nevertheless, the blue haired boy was happy.

While cuddling with Kagami-kun on his couch (more like lying down on top of Kagami-kun), feeling the others kissed on top of his head, he sometimes asked out loud "what if we had never met online?"

Kuroko knew what Kagami's answer was each time, but he asked it all the same, because he loved this answer.

"Mmh… I'm sure I would be looking for you for the rest of my life, even if it would take me a hundred years to find you, _Tetsuya_."

**-The End-**


End file.
